Everything
by Koko Dashi
Summary: "You're my everything. We will be together in the end. I promise." GrimmUlqui One shot I think? It's more of a one shot than a drabble Sequel to Nothing. Warning: yaoi, violence, blah blah blah.


**Writer: OK! So I finally got off my lazy ass and got to work on it! This is actually like the 5****th**** different time I've changed what I was going to do with it. Cause like, I knew what I was gonna do, then decided I didn't like it and now I'm here with something that I will hopefully like. So like, here is now yo.

* * *

**

**When It All Falls Apart by The Veronicas

* * *

**

Breaking up was never an easy thing. Grimmjow knew that. He just did not know it would be _this_ hard. Ulquiorra was his whole world. He only wished it was the same for Ulquiorra.

The most important thing in Ulquiorra's world was his father. His abusive asshole father. No matter how many times Grimmjow begged Ulquiorra to get away from his father Ulquiorra refused.

Grimmjow did not live in the greatest of situations but he could manage. He had a little apartment where they could both live. Ulquiorra would not even spend the night. He could not leave his father until he was out of law school. That was the only way his father would pay for it.

Ulquiorra grew up without his mother. He had always been a quiet child. It was not until Ulquiorra entered middle school his father became abusive. At first it was emotional abuse. Eventually it escalated to physical abusive. That was the way it was for Ulquiorra. He began to believe this was the way it should be. He was completely submissive to his father.

Grimmjow did his best to protect Ulquiorra. He would call every night. If there was not an answer he would rush over there to check on Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was with Ulquiorra every second that he could.

Grimmjow could not take it anymore. It was probably the hundredth time he had been asking Ulquiorra to come with him. Ulquiorra stood up for his father. At that moment Grimmjow snapped. He left Ulquiorra alone with his abusive father. Now Grimmjow was home alone with his cat drinking.

"So I guess you're the only one that cares about me huh Panther*?" Grimmjow asked stroking his cat when it jumped up on his table. It glanced at him before flicking its tail at him and jumping off the table. "Guess not."

Grimmjow continued drinking until he had completely blacked out. It was not until later, around five in the morning, that he was awakened by his phone. Letting out a growl he lifted himself up to grab the vibrating phone from his shaky table.

"Hello?" he moaned out.

"I'm ready."

Grimmjow paused for a moment thinking about what he just heard. "What?" Grimmjow asked as he picked himself up off the floor his head throbbing.

"I'm ready to leave with you. Tonight, come get me." Ulquiorra whispered.

"Finally, I'll be right over." Grimmjow flew out the door the second the words left his mouth. He raced down the empty streets to get to Ulquiorra's house. Ulquiorra had been waiting outside dressed all in black.

"Going to a funeral?" Grimmjow eyed him.

"If my father catches us yes," Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow handed Ulquiorra a helmet before Ulquiorra mounted the motorcycle. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist causing the latter to grin wildly before speeding away.

The sun began to rise flooding the empty streets with golden light. Grimmjow pulled over on the side of the road when he believed they were far enough away. Ulquiorra got off the motorcycle removing his helmet. Grimmjow removed his helmet with a wide smile on his face.

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized something."

"What?"

"I love you." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with those deep green eyes of his. Grimmjow's eyes widened when those words finally registered in his mind.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow mumbled before taking hold of the other by the neck bringing Ulquiorra's lips to his. It was the greatest moment in Grimmjow's life. It was cut short when Ulquiorra pulled away with his eyes wide. Grimmjow looked over to see Ulquiorra's father speeding towards them in his car.

"Aizen," Grimmjow growled. He turned back to Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, you're my everything. We will be together in the end. I promise." Grimmjow stroked the side of Ulquiorra face with a smile on his face. He then pushed Ulquiorra out of the way and rushed away. He was not going to let that bastard put his hand on Ulquiorra ever again.

Aizen chased after him. Aizen soon caught up to him and drove up next to him when they approached a bridge. Grimmjow glared at Aizen whom returned it with just as much hatred as Grimmjow. Aizen then swerved over driving Grimmjow and himself off of the bridge**.

Ulquiorra pushed himself up after being shoved by Grimmjow. His eyes widened when he saw the wreckage ahead of him. He tore off towards it. Grimmjow could not be dead. He was finally leaving with him. They were going to start a new life together. It was all happening too fast.

"He's… he's gone," Ulquiorra murmured in disbelief as he stared down at the twisted metal. He fell to his knees tears flowing freely down his face. A furious blood curdling scream left his mouth as he remembered Grimmjow's last words.

* * *

Morning came early in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open to gaze at the sleeping man next to him. A smile lit up his face as he stroked the side of Ulquiorra's face.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra mumbled in his sleep. Grimmjow kissed the smaller man's forehead.

"I told you we would be together in the end. My everything."

* * *

**Writer: ALRIGHT! I finally finished it! Wow, I did this half assedly. I'm tired and yawning so I kind of rushed. I finally came up with a story I liked! Yay! There's more of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra before they died in this one. It's actually longer than Nothing. So in Nothing Ulquiorra began living in Grimmjow's apartment? I guess? I don't know it all came to me in a second. I got smacked in the face with the plot fish.**

***Hurrr he named his cat Panther! See what I did thar?**

****That. Failed. So. Hard. You kind of get what I wanted to happen right? Right? I had this big epic chase/death/explosion thing go through my mind and it came out as that shit. I think I deserve to be shot in the face.**


End file.
